Ashley Norwest
Ashley Norwest is the bossy, controlling president of Peter's Homeroom. A rich girl born into a life of luxury, she immediately becomes infatuated with Peter, after his nightly transformation, as he saves her from the school asshole, Roland Zallenski. Her closest connection in class is with the duo beauties Maria DeBlanca and Sarah Pattrel, but later on Christine Argent, with whom she shares a love/hate relationship. Once she's turned, she becomes the Talbot's Second in Command, due to her attitude to take control of the situation, and to get things under control. Characteristics Name: Ashley Marian Norwest Age: 16 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Green Likes: Dislikes: Family: History Ashley is the rich class representative, as she is mostly called. She is the first daughter of the Norwest family, once her single mother is married to the head of the family. More often than not, she winds up being the only thing keeping the class in order, as well as the Talbot Pack, due to Peter's inexperience with handling large groups. She is currently the class president and is among the highest scorers on school exams, where she was last seen as ranked 4th in her whole grade. Appearance Human Werewolf Personality While on the outside, she may appear to be a typically spoiled brat she is really a warm-hearted, kind and caring person who wants to help Peter as much as she possibly can. She even helped him to get back on good terms with Christie when the two were briefly avoiding each other. She and several of the girls in the class have vowed to aid Peter in his quest to find his mother, though Ashley has proven to be the most sincere in this case. Though she is highly intelligent, she can often be naive and clueless in relation to the events surrounding her. Thus, many of her classmates incorrectly think of her as a fool (even if they won't say so out loud). Powers/Abilities *'Leadership Skills': As class representative of her homeroom, Ashley is usually seen by her classmates as the one to go to when things get out of hand. She has a commanding presence which is essential to keeping the others calm and organized, though her own earlier/later growing affection toward Peter can lead to flights of fancy. *'Purchasing Power': Ashley's family is among the wealthiest in the world and practically any material item or information can be purchased or obtained on a whim. Such examples include any variety of herbal tea, information concerning Peter's father, and a private jet to fly to England. Her family's status is also useful for Peter and his crew as she can provide assistance in some supernatural-related stuff (once she is bitten and transformed, and Sir John teaching her the contacts and politics of the Supernatural World). Examples of this include her family's company sponsor the "Wolves vs Bats" battle that Peter planned in order to get some needed reinforcements against the Telomere Vampire Clan, and providing Christie with the paperwork needed to form a school club, thus allowing Peter and his crew to get the funds needed to travel to Blackmoor, England. *'Athletic Abilities': Ashley is well versed in the martial arts, (though not at the current level that Peter or Christie had undergone), and is also trained in riding horses. Her martial arts skills, while never explicitly shown, has been suggested to be very effective (and possibly violent) if the situation calls for it. This is hinted at early in the story, where Peter found out that she previously gained a notorious reputation in school for violently attacking a policeman to 'buy Maria some time', although it was never stated what Maria needed the 'extra time' for. *'Intellectual Ability': Ashley is one of the more intelligent students in her homeroom, much less than the high school, frequently turning in impressive results during tests and examinations. It has often been suggested that she is one of the few students, along with Mikey, Peter, Christie, and even Kylie, responsible for bringing up the average grades of the entire class only to have it pulled down abruptly by the much poorer grades of the rest of her classmates (especially by Sarah and Thomas). She has also been shown to be very resourceful, as demonstrated by her ability to obtain the paperwork for Peter's party, including information about his father, as well as the ease of making changes to the Hunter’s Moon Festival at the very last minute. Werewolf Abilities 'Gallery' ' Ashley human.jpg Ashley Wolf.jpg ' Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Talbot Pack Category:Full Moon High